Harry Potter in Jerome's Eyes (Story 1)- The Triwizard Tournament
by jessiebear96
Summary: I do NOT own Harry Potter characters except for Jerome Barryman. This Harry Potter series doesn't focuses on Harry Potter but a new character I made up called Jerome Barryman. This story is the first one in the series and is set in Harry's 4th year which is the Goblet of Fire book/film. This is because it is where Jerome's adventure starts. STILL IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

**Chapter intro:** I am writing this fan fiction about a character I have created called Jerome Barrymore. This Harry Potter series isn't exactly about Harry Potter but what it is like in Jerome's eyes who is a main character in my version of the story. This story is set in the book/film Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire because it is where the adventure starts for Jerome. Also this first chapter is just about Jerome's life and introducing himself and the importance of some characters. This is my first fan fiction so please leave me reviews whether they are positive or negative so I can improve the story and my writing. Enjoy.

Albus Dumbledore was stood outside of number 4 Privet Drive with Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and a member of the Order of the Phoenix named Robert Barrymore. In Dumbledore's arms laid Harry Potter innocently dreaming. Mr Barrymore held Jerome in his arms, who was also fast asleep.

"I really don't understand why we can't just keep them together, wouldn't it be better for them?" asked Professor McGonagall with an anxious look upon her face.

"These muggles would never take two wizards into their home, especially when one isn't a relative it's too much to ask Minerva" replied Dumbledore.

"Me and my wife don't mind having them both" Spoke up Mr Barrymore.

"Thank-you for offering Robert but you know the reason why Harry can't stay with you, he needs to be with his family. The Order is very grateful for your kindness; Jerome is better off growing up with your family rather than the Malfoys." said Dumbledore.

Robert just nodded and made his way over to Hagrid's bike and climbed on.

"Don' worry Professor Dumbledore Sir; I'll take Mr Barrymore and lil' Jerome straight home they're safe with me." said Hagrid with tears still running down his checks after having to say goodbye to Harry.

"Thank-you Hagrid and don't forget it isn't goodbye after all" said Dumbledore sweetly.

With that Hagrid revved the engine and the magical motorbike took flight.

**10 years later**

Robert Barrymore lives with his wife Sarah Lofton, his adopted eleven year old son Jerome Barrymore and his six year old daughter Lucy Barrymore. They live in a house in the small village of Bishop in Cornwall; it was the perfect size house for a family of four to live in. The Barrymore's lived amongst muggles and is the only magical family in the village. Mr Barrymore is a tall, brown haired man who works in the Magical Transportation Department in the Port Key office at the Ministry of Magic. One of the bonuses of working in this department is that workers are allowed access in to the ministry by floo powder from their homes. Mrs Barrymore has to tell the neighbours that Mr Barrymore works at home to cover up the fact he doesn't go outside to travel to work. Mrs Barrymore is a pale woman with dark curly hair up to her shoulders she has a very eloquent personality and is comforting to be around. No one suspects that Jerome isn't biologically part of the family as he too has pale skin and dark messy hair.

"Oh, Jerome! You look so handsome in your school robes!" Said Mrs Barrymore with a proud look upon her face as if she's about to cry tears of joy.

Jerome was trying on his Hogwarts school robes that Mr and Mrs Barrymore bought him on their trip to Diagon Alley earlier today, along with his other school supplies. Mrs Barrymore embraced Jerome and started kissing him on the head.

"Get off me Mum! You're so embarrassing." shouted Jerome while trying to wiggle free from his Mothers grasp.

"Leave him alone Sarah" Interrupted Mr Barrymore "save it for tomorrow."

"Ugh, tomorrows going to be even worse she'll embarrass me in front of all my new class mates." said Jerome.

"I'm just so proud of you honey" said Mrs Barrymore "I know you'll do well in Hogwarts it's the best school in the wizarding world."

"And Albus Dumbledore is a great Head Master." added Mr Barrymore.

"Can I take these off now?" asked Jerome

"Yes, just leave them on your bed and I'll pack them for you." said Mrs Barrymore smiling sweetly at Jerome.

With that Jerome ran upstairs, worried and excited at the same time about starting school tomorrow.

"Oh isn't it lovely to see you again!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley running up to the Barrymore's on Platform 9 and ¾.

"I can't even remember the last time I seen you Molly." replied Mrs Barrymore.

"I take it its Jerome's first time at Hogwarts? It's our Ron's first time as well." said Mrs Weasley gesturing over Ron talking with his new friend Harry Potter.

"Yes, my husband's just helping him with his luggage." she said as she looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Mummy, I want to go to Hogwarts." said Lucy interrupting the conversation.

"You'll be able to in five years honey." said Mr Barrymore reassuring her daughter and stoking her long brown hair.

"Anyway" spoke up Mrs Weasley "the train leaves in five minutes I better make sure everyone's on it."

Five minutes later the station clock chimed eleven and student's started putting their hands out of the carriage windows waving goodbye to their parents and hello to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jerome wondered the train for a while looking for a place to sit. He eventually gave up looking for an empty carriage and sat in one with a boy whose hair was golden blonde and looked like a first year.

"Hello, my names Cedric Diggory." said the boy with so much confidence and proudness in his voice.

"My name is Jerome Barrymore." Jerome replied.

Cedric and Jerome became friends right away. They talked through the whole train journey, about their lives, Hogwarts, where they live, what their Fathers did for a living. They got along really well. Cedric hoped to be in Hufflepuff house like his father and Jerome wanted to be in Griffindore like his, or if not Ravenclaw like his mother.

"Even if we aren't in the same house I still think we should be friends." said Jerome

"Of course we will!" said Cedric "We're going to be best friends our WHOLE lives."

Finally the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station and all the children climbed off.

"First years with me." Bellowed Hagrid as students looked at him ore struck having never seen a half giant before.

Cedric and Jerome stayed with each other in the boats and when they were in the great hall waiting to be sorted into their houses.

"Harry Potter!" shouted professor McGonagall as a nervous boy with messy black hair and round glasses made his way to the sorting hat.

"Whoa, do you know who that is?" said Cedric with his eyes lit up "It's Harry Potter!"

Harry got sorted into Griffindore house and after him came Cedric who got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Jerome Barrymore!" said professor McGonagall.

Jerome nervously went up to the sorting hat, hoping to be in Hufflepuff so he can be with Cedric. He waited nervously for the sorting hat to make a decision, when finally.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat

The whole of Slytherin house cheered as Jerome made his way over to the table feeling quite bewildered, he hadn't even thought of Slytherin house as an option. He sat down next to a boy with white blonde hair.

"Congratulations, everyone knows Slytherin house is the best! I am Draco Malfoy and this is Gregory Crabbe and Vincent Goyle." said Draco in a snobby sort of way.

Jerome just smiled as listened to Dumbledore's speech about the third floor, it sounded important.

After the feast Jerome was stuffed and made his way down to the dungeons with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in search for the common room. On the way they passed a glass cupboard filled with medals and trophies. They weren't in a rush so they all had a look.

"Hey" Jerome spoke up "there's my real Father" and pointed to a plaque in the Slytherin Quidditch team section with the name 'Rodolphus Lestrange' printed on it.

Draco Malfoy eyed him suspiciously.


	2. Chapter 2- Magical Transportation

**3 years later:**

Lucy already had her shoes and coat on and was sat next to the fire place. Being only nine years old and living in a muggle community, this would be the first time she would see the amount of magic she was about to see. Lucy was extremely excited about this trip, she wanted Bulgaria to win, she had read all her Fathers books about Quidditch and her parents even bought her biographies about famous Quidditch players. Viktor Crum is her favourite and she couldn't wait to watch him fly on his broom chasing the golden snitch through the air. Lucy held in her hand a book named '_The Rules of Quidditch_' this would be the first ever Quidditch match she'd see so she wanted to make sure she knew all the rules.

"I can't believe the day of The Quidditch World Cup is finally here" Lucy thought to herself.

"JEROME! FOR THE LAST TIME GET OUT OF BED!" shouted an extremely stressed Mrs Barrymore up the stairs.

It was three o'clock in the morning and the whole family needed to be up before sunrise. Mrs Barrymore told the neighbours they were going away for weekend to see some relatives in Scotland. She told them they were driving so they needed to be up in the early hours of the morning so they will get there for a good time. In reality they were using the floo network to get to the Ministry of Magic then use a port key to get to the field where the World Cup is being held. She didn't want people getting suspicious of the families where abouts when they weren't at home and no one seen them leave the house.

Lucy ran upstairs because she was tired of waiting for everyone. She entered Jerome's room, turned on the light and jumped on his bed.

"GET UP JEROME, GET UP!" Lucy shouted in his ear.

"I am I am! Get off me Lucy" replied Jerome in his tired morning voice.

Lucy waited for Jerome to get out of bed before bombarding him with questions about the World Cup such as;

"Do you like Viktor Crum?"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Who do you support?"

"How long will you think the match will last for? Dad told me a Quidditch matched lasted almost a month once."

"Erm…I don't know Lucy." said Jerome bluntly as he put on his dressing gown.

Jerome was much taller than he was during his first year and seemed to have had another growth spurt during the summer. He is easily one of the tallest people in his year group. Jerome looked the same as he always did though, pale skin with grey looking eyes and longer, black, messy hair. He went to his wardrobe to put on his muggle clothes, a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and his favourite red jacket.

"JEROME BREAKFAST!" shouted Mrs Barrymore up the stairs again.

"I'm coming Mum!" replied Jerome.

After everyone had their breakfast and Mr Barrymore finally got the shrinking charm on the tent just right so it would fit in a bag. The family were all lined up at the fire place.

"Right I'll go first" said Mr Barrymore "Lucy and Mum you'll go together, then you Jerome can go last."

"I love floo powder!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Remember to say very clearly The Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Transportation, You got that Jerome?" asked Mr Barrymore

"Yeah" said Jerome who still looked tired.

Mr Barrymore soon disappeared into green flames, then after him went Mrs Barrymore and Lucy together.

Now was his chance! Jerome had to be quick. He ran upstairs as fast as he could and into Mr Barrymore's office. He made his way over to bureaux and opened the top draw, knowing where it was what he was looking for because he has come in here to see it many times. After rummaging around he found it, it was the front page of the Daily Prophet from many years ago (13 to be exact.) The newspaper read 'Notorious Death Eaters Sentenced to Life in Azkaban' with a picture of two death eaters in the middle of the page. Jerome was going to need this later on. He shoved the newspaper clipping into his pocket and ran downstairs. He grabbed some floo powder quickly, causing bits to spill on the floor and went into the fireplace

"Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Transportation." spoke Jerome and up he went in green flames.

"What took you so long?" asked Mr Barrymore raising his eyebrows.

"I just dropped the pot of floo powder and was cleaning it up, sorry."

"Did you clean it up properly?" asked Mrs Barrymore

"Yeah, but there might still be some on the floor." said Jerome apologetically.

Mrs Barrymore just rolled her eyes and started following her husband who was walking down the corridor to the port key office holding Lucy's hand.

"Hello Robert!" said Mr Thorpe smiling and waving his hand.

Mr Thorpe is a short plump man who with thin white hair and a bald patch on top of his head. He was wearing blue robes and spoke in a high class British accent.

"Off to the Quidditch World Cup are we?" asked Mr Thorpe

"Yeah!" replied Lucy before her father had a chance to open his mouth

"Well you seem excited" said Mr Thorpe to Lucy crouching down to her height "who are you supporting?"

"Bulgaria" replied Lucy with pride in her voice

"Ireland I'm supporting" said Mr Thorpe standing back up and looking at Mr and Mrs Barrymore "it's the wife you see, her family comes from Ireland and I'd never hear the end of it if they found out I was supporting Bulgaria…Hello there Jerome"

Jerome looked up and just gave Mr Thorpe a smile and a nod. He wasn't in the mood for talking at this time of morning and he had a lot of things going through his mind.

"Well now, I shall take you to the port key, the next window will be available in five minutes" said Mr Thorpe as he ushered the family through the port key office.

Mrs Barrymore gave Jerome a look as if to say 'don't be ignorant.'

Mr Thorpe led them into a small room with nothing in it apart from a few chairs pushed up to the wall for people to sit down while they wait for their window to be open and a tree branch was levitating in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" asked Lucy with confusion in her voice "why is there a stick floating in the air?"

"That Lucy is a port key" answered Mr Barrymore

"That's not a port key!" Lucy said sounding irritated

"Well it is. What were you expecting an actually key?" Spoke up Jerome

"Jerome! Stop with the attitude. She's only nine and hasn't seen anything like this before" said Mrs Barrymore sternly.

"You better grab on its going to be leaving soon" interrupted Mr Thorpe.

"Alright everyone, tight hold and Lucy hold my hand" instructed Mr Barrymore.

Mr Thorpe waved at them just as the family disappeared and started spinning around in a vortex which looked and felt like they were in a tornado.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LET GO IN THREE…TWO…ONE…NOW!"

Everyone let go and went flying through the vortex before Jerome and Mrs Barrymore crashed to the ground and Mr Barrymore and Lucy were floating down together.

"Are you alright there Jerome?" asked a voice from behind him.

**Okay, that's all for now until the next chapter, you'll have to wait to find out why Jerome needed that newspaper story and what for. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me some reviews about what you think. Also people have been asking me why I have put Cedric in Harry's year, well I have done it for a reason which you will find out during the story but you may figure it out on your own before then. Like I said I am changing some parts of the story around so to fit in with Jerome. I don't know when I'll be done with the next chapter but I'm sure I won't be long as I am off for two weeks starting on Thursday for the Christmas holidays. If I don't post before then have Merry Christmas.**


End file.
